Tickle Kitty - Mother's Day Fun
by piratewench78
Summary: Complete and total Deacon and Rayna fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I got an email from a sex toy site promoting vibrators for Mother's Day (no judgement, please! LOL) and it sparked an idea. This is not a kinky story, just totally fluff. Hope you enjoy!_

Autumn Chase was the one who'd turned her on to the world of sex toys. She and Autumn had come up in the business together. They'd gotten their first record deals at the same time, had hit singles following each other, and multiple gold and platinum albums. Autumn still hadn't gotten a six time platinum album like she had, and she hadn't won as many awards, but in every other way they were equals. It had been the year Maddie turned three and it was her second tour with Deacon back in her band and she thought she'd hid all her feelings really well, but it turned out she had not.

They were out on a 'Women of Country' tour, alongside Reba McEntire and Martina McBride and Trisha Yearwood. Actually she and Autumn were like the young guns, the up-and-comers, the heirs apparent to the throne of the Queen of Country Music. It had been heady and exhilarating and getting to be up close to some of their personal idols had been just a tiny bit overwhelming.

Teddy didn't come out on the road, since he couldn't handle bus rides, which actually suited her just fine. It was hard enough just having Deacon so close without having Teddy and his jealous insecurities breathing down her neck all the time. Teddy was a good man, an attentive father and a loving husband, but he didn't understand her world and, she had to admit, when she was at home she often felt smothered.

Deacon was three years sober then, something that both amazed her and tore her heart out. It often made her wonder if she'd given up too soon, although Cole would still remind her that there was no guarantee rehab try number five was going to work. He was still convinced that Rayna cutting Deacon loose was the impetus for him finding the strength to make sobriety work, when it had failed every other time. Having him so close by made her wonder, though, and that, along with a marriage that, while solid, was pedestrian in most ways, meant she often had sex dreams. About Deacon. Ones that left her breathless and a little sweaty and that, more often than she liked to think about, woke her up with an orgasm.

 _They were in St. Louis and she was sitting by herself in craft services, her eyes wandering over in the direction where Deacon was sitting, with other band and crew from the tour. Other than the fact that he was fourteen years older than he was when she met him, he looked so much like that young man. Before the drinking. Before the drugs. Before the hell they put each other through. She'd always been clear about the boundaries and about what their relationship would be – and he'd been respectful – but she had always known he still carried a torch for her._

" _Hey there." Autumn's voice broke her thought pattern and she looked up. Autumn looked over her shoulder and then back at Rayna before sitting down. Then she leaned forward. "By that flush on your face and the fact that your hunky former boyfriend is sitting right over there" – she gestured backwards – "I can tell you're still kind of crushing on Deacon. Am I right?"_

 _Rayna frowned. "I'm married," she said firmly. "With a child. That's just ridiculous."_

 _Autumn shrugged, but her eyes were dancing with mischief. "I think you still have it bad for your bad boy bandleader. Seriously, Rayna, why else would you have rehired him and brought him on tour with you again? You want to look, even if you tell yourself you don't want to touch." Rayna could feel herself getting red in the face, and it didn't help that she'd had another one of those dreams, where Deacon was fucking her from behind in a bathroom, and she'd woken herself up with an out loud groan and the pulsing sensation of an orgasm._

 _She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Then she looked back at her friend. "You're right," she said. "I can't stop thinking about him and I know that's wrong." She actually felt a sense of relief to say it out loud. She couldn't say it to Tandy and she wasn't close enough with anyone else to share that._

 _Autumn reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Oh, sweetie, I get it. I mean, he's beyond hot. He even makes me come just from looking at him."_

 _Rayna snatched her hand away and frowned, feeling embarrassed. "Autumn! It's not like that." Even though it totally was._

 _Autumn shrugged and gave her a little catlike smile. "Oh, I think it is. I know you two had a really steamy sex life. I mean, I wasn't the only one who heard the two of you when you thought no one did." Rayna blushed and looked down. "Hey, it's okay. You loved the guy. He loved the hell out of you. Probably still does. And you? Well, you're married to a button-downed Casper Milquetoast and I'll be honest with you, I don't understand_ _that_ _at all."_

" _I love Teddy," she protested._

 _Autumn laughed. "Yeah, sure, in that white picket fence kind of way. But, honey, let's be honest. That's not you. I mean, I know you grew up in high society and all that and your husband fits that to a tee. But we both know you're not one of them. You never have been. The music is what drives you and Deacon was always the music to you." Rayna felt unbelievably exposed right then. "But, hey, it's just between you and me. What I can do is introduce you to something that will help you take care of all that pent-up_ _want_ _you have."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Come back to my bus with me and I'll show you." She stood up and gestured for Rayna to do the same. As she followed Autumn, she could see, in her peripheral vision, Deacon staring at her, and she felt hot all over again._

What Autumn showed her was an embarrassing display of sex toys. Embarrassing only to her, of course, not to Autumn, who was gleeful as she showed off her stash. She showed her two different vibrators, a butt plug, and assorted other items she couldn't remember the names of that could be used by both male and female. Autumn had laughed at her shock and then suggested she start with a simple vibrator wand. _You can use it just on those nights when it all just gets too hot to handle._ She blushed even now when she thought about it.

She'd bought one though. It was small but powerful. The first time she tried it, she'd come in less than three minutes. That had shocked her, but then the sexual tension on stage that night had been almost palpable. The looks Deacon had given her had been smoldering and she had nearly whimpered when he brushed against her. Her entire body had felt like it was on fire by the time she'd walked off the stage and the little bullet vibrator had done its job. In fact, she had been a little surprised to realize she liked it.

She never went beyond the vibrator though. Those other things Autumn had were either too weird for her or were things she could never see herself introducing into her intimate life with Teddy. It still made her laugh when she even thought about having thought about it. Teddy was pretty straight-laced, notwithstanding the fact that he'd had his own little sexcapades. She rolled her eyes as she thought about that. First it was the affair with Peggy and then getting her pregnant, before they were even divorced. And his dalliance with Deacon's girlfriend. And last, but certainly not least, the whole debacle with the hooker. _Escort_ , he'd insisted, but no matter how much lipstick you put on that pig, she was a hooker.

Deacon was her bandleader for longer than he was even her boyfriend. Boyfriend seemed so juvenile, even now. Deacon had been her heart and soul, back in the days when they had been together. She had described them once as entangled, another time as inevitable. Both were correct, but it had always been hard to put a descriptive word on what they were to each other.

When they were together, it had been all consuming. Even though their lives together were tumultuous – another word she'd used to describe them – and volatile, the lovemaking had been fierce and magnificent and rapturous. But mere words were inadequate to describe what that time in her life had been like, for it had been wonderful and devastating, many times at the same time. What she did know was that she had been forever changed when he appeared in her life, back when she was just sixteen.

She'd never had with anyone else what she'd had with Deacon. Not with Teddy or with Liam or even with Luke. They had all paled in comparison and the vibrator had soothed that savage beast on more than one occasion. There had been a series of them, she was almost embarrassed to admit to herself. She had retired the last one after she had called off the wedding to Luke. And not given them a second thought after that.

That is, until the email came promoting vibrators for Mother's Day. She had laughed first, thinking she really did need to unsubscribe to that particular website. Usually she just deleted them, but it would make more sense not to get them at all. But the whole idea of a husband giving his wife a vibrator – or a butt plug or a clitoral stimulator – as a Mother's Day gift was just kind of outrageous. And hilarious. Then she decided to have a little fun with it.

Deacon was in the den and she walked over with her iPad and sat down next to him. He was reading a book and looked up at her over his glasses. She felt her heart flutter and wondered if she'd ever not find him incredibly sexy. He would complain occasionally about having to wear reading glasses and then she'd tease him about when he'd gotten into reading _books_ of all things, and then he would smile at her and she would melt all over again. He was gloriously appealing with glasses, whether he realized it or not.

He closed his book and took off his glasses. "What's going on, baby?" he asked.

She pointed at the book, which was backside up. "What are you reading now?" she asked.

He turned the book over. " _Killing Lincoln_. Interesting stuff."

She supposed, but it wasn't her thing. "You seem very enthralled with it," she said with a grin. He smirked. She pulled up her email on her iPad and then looked at him. "Were you thinking about getting me anything for Mother's Day?" she asked.

He looked puzzled. "I thought the girls did that," he said. "Was I supposed to be buying you something for Mother's Day?"

She laughed. "No, I guess not. I mean, I'm not _your_ mother," she teased, leaning towards him.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. That would be weird."

She cleared her throat. "But if you were" – she pulled up the email she'd received and turned the iPad so he could see it – "maybe you'd be interested in getting me a vibrator."

He leaned in and stared, then sat back, a look of horror on his face. "A what?"

She shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "A vibrator. Or maybe something we could both use" – she tapped on the email to open the site and scrolled down, pointing at something called a couple's climax ring – "like that, maybe."

She watched as his eyes widened and he ran his hand over his mouth. Then he looked at her. "Are you kidding me, Rayna? Why would you even need something like that?" he asked.

She smiled. "I just thought it might be, you know, _fun_."

He frowned. "There something you need to tell me? Am I not…satisfying you no more?"

That was so totally not the case. They'd been married three years now and things were still as hot and sexy as they'd ever been. "Oh, no, babe, that's _so_ not it. You still satisfy me." She gave him a look. "You _know_ you do. But this just might be…fun."

He raised his eyebrows then, a hint of a smile on his face. "You used one of these before?" he asked.

She flicked her eyes away. "I might have," she said.

He put his finger under her chin and turned her head to face him, a wicked smile on his face. "You need one of these during the, uh, Teddy years?"

She turned her head away. "I didn't say that."

He chuckled. "But you did, I'm betting." He took the iPad away from her and started to scroll. She could feel her face getting hot. "So, what's a butt plug?" He looked at her, his face completely blank.

She knew she was beet red. "Exactly what you think it is," she said.

"You ever use one of those?"

"No!" She was horrified he'd even asked.

He scrolled some more and she was too mortified at this point to even make her hands move to snatch the tablet away. "What about this finger her vibrator?" She put her face in her hands. "Or a self-thrusting rabbit? Who the hell uses this kinda thing, Ray?"

She looked up at him and saw the amusement on his face. She reached for the tablet but he held it just out of reach. "Forget it, Deacon," she whispered, completely embarrassed now.

"You really want something like this, baby?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

She shook her head. "No, I really don't." She reached again for the tablet and he let her take it.

He smiled. "You sure? 'Cause some of those things, well, they looked kinda interesting." There was a twinkle in his eye.

She shook her head again. "We don't need that stuff," she said, feeling a knot in her stomach.

He took her tablet again and turned it off. Then he set it on the coffee table and took her hand. "We definitely do _not_ need none of that," he said emphatically. He stood up and pulled her up with him. "But now I feel a real need to show you exactly _why_ we don't need none of that."

She smiled then and leaned in to brush his lips with a kiss. "I'd like to show you the same thing," she purred, and then let him lead her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow." She could hardly move as she tried catching her breath. She turned her head to the side to look at him and she could see his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling like he was out of breath, much like she was.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," he said, his voice strained.

She laughed and then reached for his hand, grasping it in hers. He turned his head to face her. "I thought you did just fine," she said.

He took a deep breath, then blew it out in a whoosh and turned on his side. "I don't think we done that in…years," he said, smiling at her and reaching out to run his fingers down her arm.

She rolled onto her side to face him, running her fingers over his cheek. "Well, that last thing, for sure. That was sort of…acrobatic." She screwed up her face. "You sure we've ever done that before?"

He smiled. "Who else would I done that with but you, Ray?" he asked playfully. "I ain't never been with nobody else who would do _that_."

She put her hand over her face. "Oh, my gosh," she said, feeling strangely embarrassed. It was true that she and Deacon had been very adventurous in their early years. He had been her first and, until Teddy, her only lover and their sex life had definitely been spicy. "I'm feeling a little slutty now," she said, smiling at him.

He reached over and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. "You ain't slutty, baby," he teased. "Not even a little bit. Just, I don't know, game for anything." He raised an eyebrow. "Like vibrators, apparently."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, let's not talk about that anymore, okay?" She rolled back onto her back.

He slid a little closer to her and put his arm around her waist, a smirk on his face. "Oh, I think we should talk some more about it," he said. "Like, when did you use that, Rayna?"

She looked away. "I never actually said I did."

He put his finger on her cheek and turned her back towards him. "Oh, but I think you did." He grinned. "You and Teddy need that kinda thing?"

She swatted his hand away. "Good grief, no. I'm not even sure he'd know what it was." She looked back and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, you telling me you needed one when you was with him?"

She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up under her arms. "I'm not telling you that at all," she said. She looked over at him. "Just forget I ever brought that up, okay?"

He ran the back of his fingers down her arm. "Ah, come on, baby, I'm just teasing you," he said, one of his sweet smiles on his face.

She looked down at him and realized, as usual, she was unable to resist him. She slid back down on the bed and turned to face him. She pressed her index finger against his chest. "I had to use it because of _you_ ," she said finally.

He raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

She nodded. "When I brought you back in my band, it was great for me professionally, but not so great for me personally. You kind of, I guess, invaded my dreams."

He smiled wickedly. "You dreamed about me?" he asked. She nodded and then looked away. "Sex dreams?" She didn't respond. "And ole Teddy just didn't quite, what, measure up?"

She looked back at him then. "I'm not gonna talk to you about that," she said.

He laughed. "You don't need to, baby. It's all over your face." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. "Ah, come on, baby, it ain't nothing. I mean, I love that you couldn't stop thinking about me."

She looked down, then realized it didn't really matter anymore. It wasn't like he didn't know how she'd felt about him all that time, because she knew now that he did. She looked back at him with a smile. "So, here's the thing. I needed a little…something to distract me from all that. And things weren't quite as, um, exciting at home. So someone suggested a little…friend."

He grinned. "Someone suggested a vibrator."

She swatted his arm. He was obviously determined to make her talk about it. "Okay, yes, someone suggested a _vibrator_. So I got one. And she was right. It helped."

"And just how long did you have to use it?"

She breathed in and forced herself not to look away. "Until I broke up with Luke," she said, her voice very quiet.

He got a very self-satisfied look on his face then. "Until when exactly?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"You heard me."

"So you're telling me I was better than both Teddy _and_ Luke?" He was chuckling then.

She made a face. "What do you think?" Then she decided to turn the tables. "And what about you? You were the one who was always picking up one night stands and then trying to have girlfriends and screwing around with backup singers." She raised an eyebrow and felt satisfied when she saw him get a little red.

"Well, I ain't never made no secret that I was waiting for you, Rayna," he said. "But, you know, none of them measured up to you." He smiled then. "I guess all them was _my_ vibrator."

She gasped and then laughed. "I'm sure none of them would want to be thought of that way."

He grinned. "Probably not." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Rayna."

She smiled. "I love you, Deacon." She sighed. "And I hope you know I don't need anything like that with you. I mean, we _could_ , but I think we do just fine on our own."

He ran his finger down her nose. "I really never needed nothing but you, baby. You were amazing enough all by yourself." He breathed in and then let it out. "But you know it was always more than just this."

She nodded. "It was the music too. It was just the way we were so interconnected. Like we kind of transcended everything else."

He smiled. "Kinda like that."

He reached under the sheet then, putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer. She pulled her knee up and slid her leg down his, flattening herself against him. He slid his hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair. She thought about how she loved the feel of his body against hers, how she loved to feel his skin against her skin, and how they fit each other, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Then he ran his hand down her back and over her bottom, letting his hand linger there, nipping at her bottom lip and then kissing her gently. "I was wondering though," he whispered against her lips. "Should we think about that butt plug thing…."

She laughed gleefully then, wrapping her arm around his neck, and he laughed with her, then rolled her over on her back and made sure they fit, just like two pieces of a puzzle.


End file.
